


Cinch [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cassandra de Rolo Is Done With Your Shit, Corsetry, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Cinch" by sabinelagrande."Vex has her first encounter with Whitestone's high fashion."





	Cinch [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223623) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 

Length: 9:17  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cinch.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cinch%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fill the "formal wear" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission!


End file.
